Angel Eyes
by Ishy-chan
Summary: Just a little ZA songfic to the song Angel Eyes by Jeff Healey Band. A ball, a group of friends and the lyrics of a good buttgrabbing song... need I say more?


Angel Eyes 

(Song by: Jeff Healey Band)

Zelgadis leaned his back against the stone rail of the balcony, sighing jadedly as he tugged lightly at the tight collar he wore.  His gaze wandered over the mass of people gathered within the Great Hall, all seeming to enjoy the celebration.  It was a ball that the crowned-prince had announced, though the young man couldn't remember the reason.  Many people were gathered around the Hall talking avidly to one another while most were coupled off near the center of the chamber, all moving in time with the orchestrated music.  The melody was gentle and steady, soothing to ones nerves he found.  He didn't want to be at such a social function, but he'd allowed Lina to talk him into it.

His cerulean eyes sought out his companions, finding them easily even through the throng.  Xelloss, Lina and her ever-present guardian were seated at a table near the buffet of appetizers and small course dishes, seemingly to have just finished eating.  Gourry was smiling as he answered the petite redhead across from him, his cobalt eyes soft with love.  The chimera shook his head sadly.  His fiery friend had no idea the feelings the large blonde harboured, and would never know.  Gourry was too kind of a soul to interfere.  Xelloss however, seemed to show no emotion, but Zelgadis knew differently.  The Mazoku cared for Lina as much as he could; it wasn't love, but it was the closest he could come until such time as he felt emotions of his own.  If anyone could show a demon how to feel either again, or for the first time, it would be Lina Inverse.  Lina, for her part, loved the violet-haired priest, though she'd never admit it.  It was a flaw in her eyes, and no one would ever hear her speak of it.  

Sighing softly in bemusement at the odd trio, his eyes continued about the room.  Sylphiel, the dark-tressed shrine maiden was currently across the chamber, deep in conversation with the spirited blonde ex-priestess, Filia.  The two were talking animatedly with hands gesticulating as fast as their lips were moving.  Though the two were both generally refined, each harboured a power within them that had earned the chimera's respect.  Both were very caring and tender hearted, but no one could doubt their strength when they were needed.  Filia seemed to be happy with her life of living with Jillas and Grabos, raising the newly hatched Valgaav, and running a mace and pottery shop far to the south.  Sylphiel planned to return to Sairaag to help there after this celebration, and Zelgadis knew that she hoped to take Gourry back with her.  He secretly wished her success in achieving her goals; she was good for Gourry in a way that Lina never could.

_Girl, you're looking fine tonight,_

_and every guy has got you in his sights._

_What you're doing, with a clown like me,_

_is surely one of life's little mysteries_

He swept his gaze around the room once more and spotted Amelia starting to make her way towards him.  She looked striking tonight, as all the women were, dressed in an elegant gown.  But in his heart, she rose head and shoulders above the rest.  She was stunning in her light, almost baby blue gown.  The skirt was full and swayed gracefully with her every step while her bodice was tight, the white lace over the blue bodice seemed to hug and accentuate every curve, every dip.  The dress was strapless and sleeveless and he was captivated by the shy pride that shone in her large, sapphire eyes.  Her hair, though the same style as usual, seemed to accentuate her features more tonight, and resting atop her dark tresses was a slender but beautiful tiara, sparkling with every movement.

He couldn't help the twinge of jealousy prick at his heart as he noticed several pairs of eyes follow her as she navigated slowly about the room in his direction.  He felt the gradually rising in his face as she approached, turning down several offers to dance as she came.  Giving her a faint smile, he turned his back on the arched doors, knowing that she was coming, and turned his eyes to the starlit sky.  

_For tonight I'll ask the stars above,_

_"How did I ever win your love?"_

_What did I do?_

_What did I say,_

_to turn your angel eyes my way?_

"Mr. Zelgadis?" the princess called as she neared.

"Yes?" he answered quietly, not turning to look at her as she leaned against the rail next to him.

"Why aren't you inside?"

"I was never one for social functions.  You know that."

Amelia nodded slightly as she too turned her eyes to the sky.  "I know.  But surely even you could enjoy yourself tonight."

To this, he turned  to look at her, his eyes memorizing every feature as he soaked in her appearance.  "How so?"

Smiling, she looked back at him, answering, "You're welcome here.  You're not an outcast.  You are my friend.  I know you've never been comfortable around people because you fear what they think of you, but that shouldn't be the case tonight."  

_Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance,_

_never even got one second glance_

_Across a crowded room was close enough,_

_I could look but I could never touch_

"You and your family have made me welcome here," he agreed with a small nod, "but that isn't going to erase what's happened in the past, Amelia."

"I know," she whispered.  A faint blush began to creep up onto her cheeks as she continued, "But you're not alone with your past anymore.  You can't life in the past; you must live in the present."

"No one's ever wanted me around, princess.  No one's ever even looked at me twice!  How can that not affect me now?" he demanded in a low tone.

Amelia smiled again, her eyes bright with hope and something he'd never seen directed his way before…  "It may affect you, Mr. Zelgadis, but it shouldn't anymore.  While you're here, you could do something that could help create a few good memories to mingle with the bad.  And as for what you'd said, well, you're wrong."

Zelgadis hesitated, curious.

"_I_ want you around, and if you've ever paid attention, _I_'ve given you more than a second glance," she told him firmly though her cheeks were now rosy with a blush.  "I love you, Zelgadis, and have for a long time now."

"Why?" he breathed, searching her eyes for falsehood though he knew in his heart that he'd find none.

_For tonight I'll ask, the stars above,_

_"How did I ever win your love?"_

_What did I do?_

_What did I say,_

_to turn your angel eyes my way?_

Amelia chuckled kindly but never answered as she lightly took his hands in her own, gently tugging the chimera away from the rail and towards the Hall.  "Come dance with me," she ordered softly.

"I can't dance," he admitted quietly, allowing himself to be pulled along.  "I've never learned."

"Nonsense," she abashed with a smile.  "Anyone can dance!  Besides, you're a quick learner and I've seen you studying the dancing couples for much of the evening.  And," she went on with a giggle, pointing, "everyone else is dancing too!"

And so they were.  Glancing in the direction the young woman had indicated, he found that all of his companions were indeed dancing the stately waltz, some better than others, but all of them nonetheless.  Gourry was carefully leading Sylphiel; Filia glided gracefully with a tall, brunette youth, and even Xelloss had Lina out on the floor, somehow making her attempt graceful.  Smiling fondly at the sight, Zelgadis turned his gaze back to the raven-haired beauty holding his hands, surprised to find her watching him with a loving look.

_Don't anyone wake me,_

_if it's just a dream_

_'Cause she's the best thing,_

_ever happened to me_

_All you fellows, you can look all you like,_

_but this girl you see, she's leavin' here with me tonight_

Zelgadis tentatively slid his hand around her waist as she laid a confident hand upon his shoulder, her smile large, beautiful, and full of support.  Swallowing his anxiety at fumbling their first dance, he began to mimic the dancers around him, remembering what he'd seen them do earlier.  As he gradually became more relaxed, he glanced around, noticing the many envious looks from the men around them, and felt a great swell of pride and emotion fill him.  

It felt so right to have her in his arms, and he silently prayed that it would always be so.  With his silent words, however, he fell trepidation fill him once more.  It wasn't about dancing any more, it was about the thought of caring for another.  Could he truly return her feelings the way she hoped?  Could he be all that she expected him to be?  What if he couldn't?

Amelia turned her eyes to his and graced him with another smile.  And suddenly, he knew his answer; it filled his heart as he gazed tenderly into those sapphire depths so full of love and hope.  He was himself and that's all that she expected, and he loved her, with all that he was.  Nothing could ever change that now.  

"I love you too, Amelia," he whispered into her ear.

"I know."

_There's just one more thing that I need to know,_

_if this is love why does it scare me so?_

_It must be somethin only you can see,_

_'cause girl I feel it when you look at me_

"How?" he gaped as the dance ended.

"I can see it in you," she answered shyly.  Smiling demurely, she lead him back out onto the balcony. 

Zelgadis sighed as they both turned their eyes back to the twinkling of the stars, each silent with their own thoughts.  After a few moments, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Amelia turn to look at him and his heart soared.  Turning to face her, he smiled and asked softly, "How did I ever win your love?"

_For tonight I'll ask the stars above,_

_"How did I ever win your love?"_

_What did I do?_

_What did I say,_

_to turn your angel eyes my way?_

_hey, hey, hey, yeah, awww_

His answer was a tender smile and a wink before he found her lips pressed briefly over his.  "Was it something I said?" he breathed.

Amelia laughed softly and shrugged.  "Perhaps…" was all she'd say.

He would never understand what she ever found in him, but he would forever count his blessings to have her love and to be able to say that he felt the same.

-           -           -           -

AN: ok guys, what do you think?  I'm not a big Z/A fan so this didn't come out how I had it in my head… but hey, I tried…  Reviews?  Anyone?  Hehe, well, I guess I should get back to work on "New Futures" or "When Gods Interfere" huh?  So, off I go…


End file.
